Zell's 12 Days To Christmas
by Syciara-Lynx
Summary: Zell is ridiculously depressed about not having anyone to spend Christmas with ... until someone finds him and flips his world upside down. Set 5 years after the game. SeiferxZell . Rated for lemons in later chapters .... and for my swearing XD.
1. December 13

Disclaimer : Yeah I know I don't own anything from Final Fantasy 8 ... or do I ? ... haha no ...but a girl can dream can't she ? so don't sue me peoples!

Warnings : Yaoi , GAY SEX, Shounen - ai , what ever you wanna call it ... you don't like it? Then fuck off !

Pairings : ZellxSeifer SquallxIrvine SelphiexQuistis RinoaxZone ( don't ask .. i just wanted her to be paired up with someone... it makes the story go better ... she's only mentioned like twice any way )

Summary : Zell is ridiculously depressed about not having anyone to spend christmas with ... until someone finds him and flips his world upside down. Set 5 years after the game. rated for lemons in later chapters ... and for my swearing.

WARNING! This will probably suck ass ... im writing this at like 2 in the morning cuz my dog just got his knee fixed , he had a cruciat blow and he's very sad so i'm sitting here bored as hell, comforting him and an idea came to mind, hope you like it! My apologies for any typoes .. I don't have spell check. I just got myself a new laptop! (Does happy dance)

OH and to any flamers! You review too! I want to see why you hate yaoi and yuri, you stereotypical sons of bitches! Just give me a valid reason as to the why, and you may just get a smidgen of respect from me!

**Zell's 12 Days Of Christmas**

**Zell's POV**

Zell Dincht walked down the street to his favorite open-twenty-four-hours-a-day-seven-days-a-week bar during the first few hours of December the thirteenth. His boots crunched in the snow as he moved down the nearly deserted streets. They weren't usually this bare, but not many people take the time to walk down normally busy roads at two in the morning.

It was freezing outside, but he ignored it, even as the cold nipped at his cheeks and exposed fingers. Zell was pretty glad that no one was there to see him. He looked like a living hell, dressed entirely in black, with dark rings around his eyes and his normally spikey hair, damp from falling snow, was plastered against the sides of his face.

There was a somewhat valid reason for this change in attire. He was morbidly depressed. Everyone else he knew was spending christmas with their special someone. Even his own mother had met a man down at the festival and asked him if he would mind if they spent Christmas alone together. Of course he said they could, his Ma deserved to have someone special again. But even thinking that , he still found himself mopey and sad.

_Why am I so sad! Christmas is just a few days during my break, before I no it it'll be over and I'll be able to find someone to spend it with next year. _He thought to himself as he walked through the doors of the pub.

**_Because this is the first one you've ever had to spend alone. You never show it, but your friends are all that you have. Without them you fell alone and lost. _**A voice answered softly in his head.

The bartender, Mac looked up and smiled. "Back again Zell? The usual for you I suppose?"

Zell couldn't help but give a little smile back. "Sure, just... times it by ten."

The young man's face fell a little. "Did you have a bad day or somethin' ?"

"You could say that." Zell answered, digging into his wallet for some cash.

Mac took it and put it in the register, not bothering to count it. He trusted Zell to give him the right amount. Afterall he was a regular there. Reaching into a shelf he pulled out ten bottles and placed them in front of Zell.

Zell drank each one slowly, only finishing of the last of them as a little bit of light started show through the windows. He looked to the clock hanging on the wall, but his drunken world was blurred and swaying almost like he was on a boat, making it impossible for his eyes to decipher the numbers. Getting up, he staggered over to another table to ask the guy sitting there if he could tell him the time. Finding that it was about five in the morning, he got up to say goodbye to Mac and staggered out the door. Never noticing the pair of eyes watching him from the corner of the room.

**Seifer's POV**

He watched from the shadows as Zell staggered out of the building with the man he had been talking to a few minutes previous following shortly after. First he thought nothing of it, knowing that Zell could fend for himself if he got into trouble. But as it was, he found himself feeling a little bit nervous. Zell _had _had a lot to drink , and looked admittedly dreadful ... so he decided to follow after him just in case.

Getting up after leaving a tip on his table, he left in pursuit of Zell and his supposed stalker. Hearing a scream he dashed off in that direction. As he neared what sounded to be a fight, he decided to stick to the shadows, only to come out if he was actually needed. As he turned a corner he saw a sight that in the future, when he looked back on it, would scare him to death.

Two men were attacking Zell, neither of which looked to be the guy from the bar. One had a crowbar and the other was just mercilessly punching and kicking him, after he had ripped the shirt off him. Zell was struggling, but he was just too intoxicated to put up much of a fight.

The one with the crowbar lifted it to strike Zell's head, and Seifer leaped out to stop him. He used his hands to absorb most of the force, but the end still collided with Zell's skull, sending him crashing into the snow-covered sidewalk after being knocked out.

Seifer ripped the crowbar out of the man's hands and struck him hard in the ribs, making him gasp for air as he fell to the ground, clutching his side. He looked back to the second man, who stared at him in shock before scrambling to his feet and sprinting away. Seifer, watched him flee for a second before turning and running over to Zell. Finding immense irony in that the man who he had originally thought might hurt Zell, indirectly ended up saving his life.

He lifted Zell's head, finding that the snow had been turned red underneath it from the wound. He didn't have enough light to assess the damage yet though, so he grabbed the torn shirt and pressed it to the gash to slow the bleeding a bit. With that he took off his long jacket and wrapped it around Zell's shoulders before he bent down, and careful to avoid the many bruises, lifted him into his arms.

As he walked to his appartment, he could feel warm blood seeping through his shirt, and noticed how cold Zell felt. Knowing that loosing lots of blood and freezing to death aren't very pleasant things to do, he sought out to fix what he could, cursing himself for not bringing any potions or junctioning a restore type Guardian Force.

_Ifrit?_

_**Yes Master?**_

_Can you .. warm me up ... quite alot, but without killing me please?_

_**Easily.**_

Seifer gasped slightly as he felt heat flood through his veins, stopping for a moment until he got used to the feeling. Picking up his pace again, he chuckled lightly as he felt Zell unconciously snuggle into the heat.

When he finally got into his appartment, it was about noon. He placed Zell on his bed, while he went to find his firstaid kit, again cursing himself for his lack of curing items. When he found it he walked back and crawled onto the bed beside him, gently lifting Zell's head into his lap. He turned it slightly to examine the gash. It wasn't too deep, and the bleeding had slowed to a small stream. Nevertheless he got out some ointment and gauze and wrapped it, before looking at Zell's bruises to make sure none of them needed tending to. Finding none, he reached for the comforter at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around Zell, making sure to keep him as warm as possible, before pulling up a chair beside him.

There was nothing left to do but wait for him to wake up.

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Tbc

Syci: So ? Tell me what you think! Was it good? Was it horrible ? REVIEW PEOPLES! or i'll get out my shotgun!

Zell: She isn't joking, trust me! Review or be assasinated!

Syci: Lmao i'm not that mean!

Zell: Yes you are! You made me emo! Over spending Christmas alone!

Syci: I explained in more detail thanTHAT as to why you were sad !

Zell: Oh ... My ... God ... she's turned me into Squall !

Seifer: (sweatdrop) No Chicken Wuss, you eat to many hotdogs to be Squall.

Squall: ...

Syci: LMAO REVIEW PEOPLE! I WANT AT AT LEAST FIVE BEFORE I PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER !


	2. December 14

Disclaimer : Yeah I know I don't own anything from Final Fantasy 8 ... or do I ? ... haha no ...but a girl can dream can't she ? So don't sue me peoples!

Warnings : Yaoi , Shounen - ai , GAY SEX , what ever you wanna call it ... you don't like it? Then fuck off !

Pairings : ZellxSeifer SquallxIrvine SelphiexQuistis RinoaxZone ( don't ask .. I just wanted her to be paired up with someone... it makes the story go better ... she's only mentioned once any way )

Summary : Zell is ridiculously depressed about not having anyone to spend Christmas with ... until someone finds him and flips his world upside down. Set 5 years after the game. rated for lemons in later chapters ... and for my swearing.

OH and to any flamers! You review too! I want to see what your pickle is and why you hate yaoi and yuri, you stereotypical sons of bitches! Just give me a valid reason as to the why, and you may just get a smidgen of respect from me!

WOOT FOR MY REVIEWERS! YOU GET COOKIES AND ROLO ICECREAM! I L-O-V-E you guys! Eoko Formerly Known As Hicky , Sig Boiko , Crim and Rox Taylor

Lol, I'm trying so hard to look them over a few times to check for spelling and mistakes! I have yet to download something that has spell check! Hnn well I hope you like it!

Syci22

December 14

Zell's POV

Zell woke to an all over body ache, mostly in his head. It was like someone was in there with a baseball bat, swinging at his brain. However the rest of his body seemed be really sore as well. He tried to sit up a bit, but gave up when a pair of strong hands pushed him back down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, as you are ridiculously hung over, not to mention the fact that you have a head injury." A deep male voice whispered at him.

He tried to nod, but it wasn't best experience he'd ever had, so he just mouthed a simple "ok". He opened his eyes slowly, thankful that there weren't any bright lights on in whatever room he was in. His vision was still slightly blurry as he tried to focus on whoever had spoke to him. When he came into view, Zell's eyes widened expidientially.

"Seifer?" He croaked, and immediately started coughing. This definitly wasn't helping his don't-move-my-head-at-all plan.

"Easy! Easy! Just relax and it'll stop!" Seifer said, gently holding the back of Zell's head before pushing him back down. "Hold on a sec, I'll get you something to help with your headache." With that he left the room, closing the door after him with a small click.

Zell didn't understand. He hadn't seen Seifer in a _really_ long time. Why was he being so nice to him now, he hadn't even called him Chicken Wuss yet. What changed about him? Carefully, he lifted an arm to feel his head, where he found a bandage and a light lump just behind his temple. He didn't remember getting anything like that. All he remembered was finding out what time it was from that guy and leaving the bar.

He heard another small click and looked to see Seifer walking towards him with what looked to be a glass of water and some pills. Looking up at him with questioning eyes he looked to the hand that was holding the pills.

Seifer sat down beside him before he saw the look in Zell's eyes and sighed, " Just a Tylenol and something that'll let you sleep off your hangover ", he said, handing them to Zell, who put them in his mouth. Tilting his head back after taking a sip of water, he swallowed them. He downed the rest of the water afterwards to ease his parched throat.

"Can you tell me what happened? I don't remember anything about how I got to be here." He whispered weakly.

Seifer smiled, not literally, but with his eyes, " Well you were unconcious, you shouldn't remember much. Let's see here, you were attacked by a couple of thugs, I stopped one of them before he was about to play t-ball with a crowbar and your head, but the end still hit and knocked you out. They ran off, I carried your sorry ass back here and thus here we are. "

"How did you find me?" Zell asked looking up at Seifer with curiosity, was it just him or did he see a faint tinge of red on Seifer's cheeks?

Seifer looked at the wall. "I saw you leave the bar after talking to that guy, he left about thirty seconds after you did and I thought that he might take advantage of your drunkness, so I followed you to make sure."

"Hmm I'm glad you did, I don't what I would've done with myself if that'd happened." Zell said, frowning at his hands. "So that guy, he was one of the ones attacking me?"

Seifer chuckled lightly. "Actually the irony of it is that he wasn't one of the thugs! The one I thought was after you indirectly ended up saving your life!"

"I guess I should find him and thank him then." Zell smirked.

"Hey! Where's my thanks? I'm the one who fought them!" Seifer mock glared.

"Awwww, even after all the years Seifer still cares about lil' old me!" Zell countered, daintly placing a hand over his heart and batting his eyelashes.

Seifer's POV

"Oh your going to get it for that! Time to get to work on those bruises of yours!" Seifer said, getting up and rummaging through his dresser drawer until coming up with the desired item. Clasping one of Zell's arms he found a bruise on his shoulder and started to knead it with some of the ointment.

Zell hissed in pain. " Ahhh Seifer! "

"Sorry Chickie, but this'll help it feel better sooner in the long run and heal much faster. " Reasoned Seifer, moving to a rather ugly bruise on Zell's rib. He looked up and winced as he saw him close his eyes and grit his teeth. Getting all of the really bad ones out of the way, he decided to move to his back. The smaller ones would heal fast anyway, and wouldn't hurt as bad.

" Here I need you to stand up. " Said Seifer offering his hand.

Zell slowly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He clasped Seifer's hand and tried to do as much on his own as he could, but a dizzy spell claimed him and he put his free hand to his pounding head. "Not so fast Seifer .. I .. whoa." Came his late warning as he toppled backwards again, dragging Seifer with him, who fell on top of him. He winced as he felt pressure on his bruises. "Oh, sorry Seifer, I just got bit of a dizzy spell."

"Don't worry about it." Said Seifer, gingerly lifting himself back off the bed. " We'll go slower this time." He said, once again extending his hand.

Zell gratefully took it, gradually getting to his feet. But he suddenly felt exhausted. "Seif, I think those pills are starting to kick in." He said, once again putting a hand to his head.

"That's fine, I'll just finish off your back, then you can go to sleep." He said, already starting on one at the base of his neck, cringing as he saw Zell fist his hands.

He was just finishing with the last one when Zell suddenly slumped in his hold before crashing backwards against his chest. He caught him readily, and looked down into the sleeping face of Zell. Those pills had kicked in a bit faster than he had first expected.

Lifting him into his arms, he carried him back over to the bed, laying him down and pulling the comforters over him. Looking over at the clock, he realised it was quite late, and he might want to think about getting some shut-eye as well. Taking off his clothes and changing into a pair of pajama bottems, he slipped into bed beside Zell. Getting comfortable before reaching over and turning off the light.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Zell unconciously turned towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist and placing his head on Seifer's chest. Feeling that Zell was still quite cold, he, in turn, wound his arms tightly around him, trying to share some of his body heat.

Ifrit?

I'm already on it.

Knowing what to expect this time, he tightened his grip around Zell as he felt a wave of heat and magic go crashing through his veins. As he started to adjust, he felt Zell snuggle in closer to him and the heat. They fell asleep wrapped in eachother, heat coursing through both of them, igniting something entirely different.

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Tbc

Syci: Reviews People! Glorious Reviews! Please do so now! GO GO GO!

Seifer: See Zell your not so emo in this one!

Zell: Have you not noticed what she has done to you?

Seifer: Whaws she done now?

Zell: You are WAAYYY to nice in this Seif!

Seifer: What are you talking about? ( goes and dances in a meadow )

Syci: Well he's supposed to be nice to YOU, and only you! There will be a plot! Just wait a while! Oh and BtW if you take out almost anything Zell says and read it by itself it really sounds like it came from a lemon scene! Lmao

Seifer: Yeah so later I can fuck you Zellykins!

Zell: Hey you're the nice one! I'll be fucking you!

Seifer: Nu-uh!

Syci: Reviews people! Tell me who you eventually want to be uke and seme ! Lmao you know I have chapters 3 , 8 , 10, 11 ,12 mapped out in my head! If anyone wants to help with the other ones please let me know! My Livejournal is ( underscore ) tyrande ( underscore ) NOW YOU SEE THAT LITTLE BOX THAT SAYS GO? PRESS IT AND DO WHAT IT ASKS!

Squall: (random death glare)

Everyone: Where in five hells do you keep coming from!


	3. December 15

Disclaimer : Don't own em , never happened .. ( sigh )

Warnings : Yaoi , no lemon in this chapter ... though slighty painful ... err ...it's hard to explain

Pairing : SeiferxZell

**BTW READ THE FOLLOWING**

This is just info that while I was writing I couldn't put anywhere so it didn't make sense lol

1 ) Seifer thinks that Zell doesn't know what happened that night

Sorry I just had to put that somewhere!

Big thanx to all my reviewers! Brownies and cupcakes for all of you! Sorry for any mistakes, I still don't have spell check , But i'm trying REALLY hard to edit well.

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

**December 15**

Seifer woke up first the next morning. He found Zell still curled up on his chest, breathing moist warmth onto his neck. There was still lots of warmth between them, though not like last night. Seifer stored the memory of what happened last night deep in his mind, knowing that it was unlikely to happen again. Fighting the part of his mind that was really liking the idea of staying in bed, he untangled himself from the fighter. He gave a slight grin when Zell wimpered in his sleep at the loss of warmth.

He had a quick shower, then, wearing only his boxers, he walked to his kitchen, getting out some baking ingredients for pancakes. He started frying some bacon and eggs in a different pan so that he could use the grease for the flapjacks.

Seifer found himself thinking of Zell as he moved about the kitchen. He found he had fallen for the spunky fighter. He was surprised at himself, he had never dreamed to fall in love, ... ever! But there was something about Zell , it was as if Seifer felt some need to protect him or have him as a companion. He had seemed so depressed when Seifer had seen him at the bar, he found himself just wanting to take that pain away, what ever it was for. Seifer refused to tell him though, for fear of scaring him away. At least now he had him as a friend, which is more than anyone had ever given to him before, and it would have to suffice.

He was just finishing the batter when he heard a call from down the hall-way.

"Se..Seifer?", came Zell's voice.

Startled, Seifer put down the bowl and peered around the corner. Only to find Zell struggling his way down the hall, eventually giving up after his lack of balance sent him slouching to the floor. Rushing foreward, Seifer nelt beside him, worriedly looking him over.

"Why didn't you just yell for me? You know I would've come for you!" _I'd always come for you._ He thought to himself.

Zell turned his head away. "I just ... hate being so weak and pathetic. I really thought I could make it on my own."

Pulling Zell to his feet, Seifer pulled an arm over his shoulder and started to help him down the hallway by supporting his right side. "Nonsense, I would be a right sight worse than you if I had been beaten that bad-" He didn't even get it all out before Zell leaned heavily on him and sent them both crashing into the wall. Groaning, he slouched down in Seifer's hold, resting his head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"You alright Zell?" He asked, trying for a better look at his face by pulling his chin up.

"Yeah, I just keep getting really dizzy. Sorry, _this _is what I mean by weak and pathetic."

Seifer sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to change Zell's mind. " Well look at it this way, soon your concussion will heal and your balance will be back to normal." All he got in return was a slight nod.

Moving into a better position, Seifer lifted him into his arms, much to the annoyance of Zell. He carried him the length of the hallway, relishing in the closeness of their bodies, before setting him on a bar stool next to the counter. Then he got back to making breakfast.

After he finished cooking the pancakes, he set out two plates with pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. Placing one in front of Zell, he sat on the stool beside him with his own plate of food, watching the fighter devour his meal. After nibbling on a few pancakes, Seifer pushed his plate towards Zell, who had just finshed off his own.

"You can have mine, i'm not very hungry anyways." He said as the fighter looked up.

"But you-"

"I told you I'm not hungry, besides, you haven't eaten anything in three days, aside from the alcohol, the pills, and the glass of water."

Zell nodded and accepted the plate, going a _bit _more slowly this time. When he finished, Seifer grabbed both of their plates and ran them under the tap, before putting them in the dishwasher. On his way back, he noticed a large red stain, growing in Zell's hair.

He swore loudly before he rushed to the confused looking man, and pulled back locks of blond hair. He came to the 'had just started to heal' gash, and realised it had been torn open again. Probably because of the fighter's fall in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Zell asked, looking utterly confused.

"You tore the gash open again, probably during your escapade from the bedroom. Looks like i'm gonna have to sew this shut." Seifer said grimly.

Zell blanched. "Why is that necessary?"

"Because Zelly, it'll get infected if it keeps getting torn open, and it'll leave a huge scar if I don't. Problem is, I don't have any anethesia or painkillers so you'd feel everything that I was doing."

Zell didn't even reprimand him for the nickname as he raised his blue eyes to meet Seifer's. "Do what you have to."

Seifer gave a quick nod before once again, lifting Zell into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. He set him down on the floor, beofre going to find what he needed. When he came back, he sterilised the needle, while explaining a bit to Zell.

"Just as warning, this is going to hurt a _lot. _You have more pain receptors in you head than anywhere else, since you need to know quickly if you are being cut open. though I suppose you know this, from getting your tattoo."

"Yes, this won't hurt as much as that will it?" Zell desperately hoped not, getting it done that close to his eye had been very painful and he remembered crying and screaming in pain.

"Not quite as bad, since I won't have to do it for very long, and it isn't as big as your tattoo by a long shot." Seifer answered as he sat to Zell's left, needle in hand. "Are you ready?"

Zell nodded and moved closer to Seifer, giving him a better view, then gritted his teeth as he felt the needle push in. Tears leaked from his tightly shut eyes, and his hand managed to find Seifer's knee, grasping it tightly. After the fourth and fifth loop he let out a scream, making Seifer pause.

"No... keep ... going." Zell managed to gasp out through gritted teeth, even as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Seifer complied, trying to go as quickly as he could. When he got the last loop through and tied it off, he tried to get up to put the needle in the garbage, but Zell collapsed into him, crying softly.

"I'm so sorry Seifer, for being such a nuisance." He said softly, wrapping his arms around the knight. Seifer hesitated a second, before returning the embrace.

"If I cared about you being a nuisance, do you think I would've followed you to make sure you didn't get hurt, then saved you? Furthermore I brought you back to my apartment, when I could've easily dropped you off at a hospital. Don't you think I care enough about you to make up for your momentary weakness?" Seifer whispered into his ear kissing him lightly on his brow.

Zell tightened his hold around Seifer's bare chest. "But you wouldn't have had to do it at all if I hadn't been so damn drunk!"

"I've been meaning to ask you why you were so depressed that day, and enough so to drink 10 bottles of beer!"

"I ..."

"Yes?"

"Nah you'll think i'm childish."

"Try me."

"It...It's just that everyone has somebody you know? Squall has Irvine, Selphie has Quistis, even Rinoa hooked up with Zone of all people. Nobody seems to have time for lil old Zell anymore. My own mother won't let me spend Christmas with her because she's spending it with her new boyfriend. I guess ... that was it. I've never had to spend Christmas alone before, and It was just too much loneliness ." He trailed off, looking away from Seifer.

"You could ... You could spend it here with me. I haven't had anyone with me for Christmas since we were back at the orphanage with Matron." He said catiously, looking down into similar eyes to his own.

"You would let me?" Zell asked, a vague memory of a small blonde boy running down the stairs to look under the small Christmas tree in the orphanage popping into his mind.

"Of course."

Zell hesitated. "No, I couldn't, I've been here for three days already, I couldn't ask you to keep me for another ten!"

Seifer thought for a moment. " Don't you owe me for saving your life ?"

"Yes ..." Zell said slowly.

"Great! Then as payment, I'm asking you to spend the Christmas holidays with me!"

"Hey! But... NOW THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Zell said shifting his body to look directly at him.

Seifer grinned. "No, but now you can't say no!"

"Hnnn fine! Have it your way! But _I_ get to decorate!" Zell said smugly.

Seifer laughed then got up, bringing Zell with him.

"Well lets go do some shopping then."

When they got back three hours later ( it had taken a while with Zell's lack of balance ) , they came with a Christmas tree, lights, food for christmas dinner, EGGNOG , presents to send to everyone, wrapping paper, wreaths, christmas cards, snow globes, hot chocolate, wood for the fire, decorations for the tree, and just about anything that even resemebled something christmasy.

After setting everything up and wrapping the presents, they both fell onto the couch in front of the fire, totally exhausted.

"Well that took a while." Seifer said, looking into the depths of the flames.

"Yeah but it looks great!" Zell said glancing up at the now completely decorated room.

"I agree. Hey want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure," answered Zell, Stifling a yawn.

Seifer got up and came back with two mugs of the steaming chocolatey goodness ( HEEE can you tell that _I _like it ) , handing one to Zell.

"Mmmmmm, thanks Seif." Said Zell sipping his mug.

About ten minutes later, Seifer looked over to find Zell struggling to keep his eyes open. Taking a chance, he gently pulled Zell up onto his chest, so that they were both laying down on the sofa. Zell was too far gone to care, falling to sleep the moment his head hit Seifer's shoulder. Seifer grabbed the blanket that was draped over the couch and brought it down onto both of them. He snuggled closer to Zell, winding his arms more tightly around him before following him to the land of nod.

TBC

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Holy crap, that was the longest chapter I've ever written ...

Hope Y'all like it! I'm going to bed for a while now ... lol

REVIEW PLEAASSEE, I live off of reviews!

Truly yours

Syci22


	4. December 16

Disclaimer: I own this fic ... but I don't own the hotness of any of the characters... it's a tragedy I know! ... Final Fantasy 8 would be much more ... 'fun' ... if I did.

Syci- Awright ... this chapter might have the beginnings of a plot!

Zell- WOOT SOMETHING INTERESTING!

Seifer- Finally...

Syci- SHUT UP ... I happen to like writing mindless drabble

Zell- ( jaw drop ) You call me getting my head sown shut mindless drabble!

Seifer- Well ... it wasn't really necessary ... but I had fun!

Squall- Can you JUST get on with the chapter?

Syci- Hmpf ... ruin my fun why don't you! Fine, here you goes people! Thanx sooo much for everyone that reviewed! You guys are the best! Especially Red Stitches! You made me laugh, and I hope you did finish !

P.S. I'm really sorry for the update, or lack there of, but I didn't have any time at all to write anything so this took me the course of like a week and a half. Also I sit beside this obnoxious, annoying little bastard in my music class and I almost had a nervous break down yesterday because I was so fucking stressed out ... any ways ...enjoy!

**December 16**

Zell's Pov

Zell woke up sometime in the night feeling nicely warm and comfortable. He cracked open an eye and tilted his head up to look into the peaceful face of Seifer. His mouth was open slightly and there was a tiny trail of drool coming out of the corner of his lips. Fighting the urge to giggle, it suddenly dawned on him that he was laying between Seifer's legs, and the larger man's arms were wound tightly around his waist. Surprisingly it didn't bother him too much, in fact he really liked the feeling of being held that way by someone, even if it was Seifer.

_'Even though it's Seifer', what do I have against that guy anyway? The war is long over, He's no longer under that spell, so why do I still feel odd about him?_

_**Well, you've always felt 'odd' about him, even before he went to the other side, and I don't think it's for the reason you're thinking of.**_

_SHIVA, I didn't ask for YOUR opinion! And... wait ... what do you mean it's not for the reason i'm thinking of?_

_**Honeycakes, when you talk inside you head I HAVE to listen, so why not talk back! Anyway, I think you have feelings for Seifer.**_

_Feelings? As in ... You mean ... I like Seifer ?_

_**YAY a breakthrough! Maybe I should become a physciatrist! Yes, Sugarcookie that's what I mean, I've been trying to get you to realise it for like ... what ... 8 years? You can be as thick as a brick wall sometimes, you know that?**_

_EIGHT YEARS ... I'VE LIKED HIM FOR EIGHT YEARS! Oh and you'd be a crappy physciatrist if it took you this long to make me see ... still, are you serious? EIGHT YEARS?_

_**Yep, sorry about that Sunshine, I wasn't too sure at the beginning, but do you understand now?**_

_Actually, looking back, I think I do ... that's why I fought so hard when He left. I guess I was more heartbroken than angry..._

_**Woot! Now what are you going to do about it?**_

_NOTHING! What'll he say if I tell him? He might kill me!_

_**Or he might love you back! You have to tell him somehow!**_

_But I don't know what to do? How on earth can I tell him!_

_**Use your imagination! I'm sure there's something useful in this here ... 'brain' of yours.**_

_Am I sensing bit of sarcasim?_

_**Of COURSE not, let's not get off topic, you ARE going to tell him, today!**_

_TODAY!_

_**Yes today! NO PROCRASINATION! You will tell him today and then you'll know and you won't have to keep worrying about it through out Christmas!**_

_BUT! ... Fine .. I'll .. I'll think of something ..._

Looking at Seifer again, he blushed slightly, before lifting his hand and running his finger over his bottem lip, wiping off the thin line of drool from the corner. Yawning, he returned to his original position snuggling close to Seifer's chest. He sighed as he felt the arms around him tighten, before falling back to sleep against him.

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

**Seifer's Pov - 6 hours later ( FYI )**

Seifer woke after his very strange dream with Zell in a Rudolph suit, to find said reindeer curled up against his chest. Seifer smiled, and gently rolled Zell off of him, getting up and stretching. He walked to the shower and turned it on while he brushed his teeth, sighing lightly as a rush of steam hit his bare back. Stripping off his boxers, he hopped in, and leaned into the gentle caress of the hot water. When he was done, he turned off the tap and stepped out, quickly grabing a towl as the december air nipped at him. _Sweet Hyne, why is it so freakishly cold! I'm going to need to jump into the oven after this to thaw myself out, _He thought as he danced around the tiled floor.

After drying off, he quietly to his room and picked out the warmest clothes he could find. Which ended up being a pair of loose black jeans with fur lining, a long sleeved black shirt, black fingerless gloves with a matching toque, a red scarf and his usual white leather coat. Satisfied with his appearance, Seifer wrote a quick note with his cell number and went to put it somewhere that Zell would be able to find it.

Walking up to the couch, Seifer found that Zell's top half had fallen off, and his legs were sticking straight up in the air. He had to stop himself from bursting out laughing before kneeling beside him. Brushing back some hair from Zell's face, he gathered the fighter in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. Laying him between the blankets, Seifer assumed that this would be much more comfortable and much less ... hazardous. Sticking the note to the door, Seifer walked out of the apartment and locked it behind him. He was going out to buy Zell's present today, since he obviously hadn't been able to get it yesterday.

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Zell woke for the second time that day, to find himself in a different room. After mulitple eyerubs and doubletakes, he realized that he was back in Seifer's bedroom. However, Said bedroom owner was nowhere in sight. Wondering where Seifer had gone, he crawled off the edge of the mattress and groggily made his way to the bathroom. There was a note attached to the door, and Zell had to stretch to get it off.

_Hey Zell,_

_I've just gone to do some errands, I'll be back around 6ish. I'll bring dinner home with me, so don't fend for yourself, though i'm sure you will anyway. Since your probably hungry there ARE hotdogs in the fridge and buns in the breadbox. Make yourself at home, but don't overdo it. I don't want to come home to you unconcious on my floor... again. If there's an emergency my cell number is at the bottem of this letter, i'll have it on if you manage to burn the house down._

_Sya later,_

_Seifer_

_Huh, thats odd ... well I might as well take him up on his offer .. _Zell thought as he finished brushing his teeth. Still in his boxers he walked to the kitchen and pulled out the package of hotdogs and a frying pan. He cooked five of them, and toasted the buns in the oven. Sighing as he sat back on the couch with his mountain of food and another mug of hot chocolate.

Just as he started to tuck in, a certain female voice came into his head ...

**_Ahem ..._**

_Oh no ... Yes ?_

_**What was our agreement Muffincakes? **_

_What agreement?_

_**The one where you tell Seifer how you feel about him by the end of today?**_

_Ah ... THAT agreement ... yes I know that._

_**But you haven't told him yet!**_

_Shiva! It's nine in the morning ! I have all day to tell him! Even if I did want to tell him right away, he's out until later tonight so it's not like I could._

_**Fine fine ... but thats way too late to tell him ... you'll just chicken out ...**_

_Was that a crack at me? Well, if you're how do you propose I tell him when I don't even know where he is or what he's doing or ... _

**_Well then bring him back _here _Dear Liza ..._**

_And how do I do that then?_

_**I have a fairly good idea.**_

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Seifer walked out of the post office after mailing his christmas letters to Garden and brought his coat closer around his shoulders. It had started to snow again... it started to REALLY snow again. It was coming down in buckets, and it was starting to get hard to see. Luckily, he only had one more thing to do, buy Zell's present.

He came to a weapons shop called Sharp and Shiny and shopped around. Finding the glove section after shoving his way through hords of people, he found a nice pair that were a black leather, with metal red studs on the knuckles. Making sure they were Zell's size, he went to the chasier and payed for them. No sooner had he gotten his reciet, then his cell phone rang. He switched the bags to his other arm so that he could grab it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Seif I.."

"Zell? What happened? Are you okay?" Seifer said trying to get out of the store, but finding it difficult because of the crowds of christmas shoppers.

"No.. I ... my.. my head. Somethings wrong ... can you ...come back?" Zell asked, sounding out of breath.

"Yes yes of course! Hang on i'll be there as soon as I can!" He said, hanging up, missing the thank you that followed.

He ran and pushed his was out of the store and nearly crashed into his motorcycle. He was so hasty it took him a long time just to get his key in the ignition.

When he finally did get going he sped off, probably going double the speed limit, but he didn't care. All he cared about was if Zell was okay.

_I never should have left him home alone like that! What if his wound got infected? What if he managed to rip it open again?_

**_Relax _** came the voice of Ifrit.

_I CAN'T RELAX! What if he's dying? What if he's unconcious on the floor and I'm not there to help him?_

_**Well you won't be able to help him at all if you die in a car crash before you get there.**_

_Since when did you care how fast I go?_

_**Since you became my host, and I will feel all of your pain when you die, but I can't die ... so i'd be very displeased.**_

_Psht, fine. _He said/thought as he slowed his speed after coming around a corner. To avoid the mass of christmas holiday traffic, he went through the maze of alley ways to get to his apartment building. Quickly parking in his designated spot he ran up the stairs, stopping just long enough to get his keys in the door. Getting it open, he dropped the bags at the door and frantically looked around.

"Zell? Zell where are you?" ---- ( A.N. apologies for interrupting, but this is about to get RIDICULOUSLY cheesy xP, just F.Y.I. ) ----

Then he saw a blonde head poking up from the sofa. He catiously walked foreward and placed a hand on Zell's shoulder.

"Zell are -"

"Hang on a sec Seif, could you just ... sit down for a moment ?" Asked Zell, still looking the other way.

"Um okay ? But didn't you say that there was something wrong?" He asked as he walked around the couch to sit down beside him.

"Yes, there is, just give me a moment to explain." Zell said, looking up at him with bright blue eyes.

Seifer sat just gazing into those oceanic circles. He was almost going to say something when Zell looked away again and started to speak.

"What I said was true, there is something wrong with my head. I have realised something that made my head disagree with my heart."

Seifer sat up a little bit, looking at Zell intently and curiously as he continued.

"When you betrayed us, you killed me inside. I fought harder throughout that year than I did during the rest of my life. At first I thought it was because I was so angry at you for betraying our trust, but then I found something deeper. Something that I have been trying desperately to dismiss as wishful thinking. "

By then Seifer was outright staring at Zell. He was scared that Zell hated him for that, now he was going to find out.

"Someone recently made me realise that I have feelings for you Seifer. And that i've had them for a long time. Someone who also happens to be a very bitchy Guardian Force. However, I'm still afraid that even if something started between us, you might betray me again. There we come back to what I said earlier. My head doesn't want me to feel these things for fear of it ending badly, while my heart wants to just forget what happened before and go with what i'm feeling. But I can't figure anything out, I don't know what to do!" He finished, placing his head in his hands.

Seifer was shocked, still staring at Zell. He didn't know what to say or anything. He had never dreamed that the fighter would return his feelings! It was so bittersweet it was insane.

"I ... I don't know what to say. I've had feelings for you for as long as I can remember Zell. I left and joined the sorceress because I was bewitched yes, but part of me wanted her to make me forget about my feelings for you. I couldn't handle being so close to you and being unable to touch you or make you feel the same for me. I had no idea you felt the same way, or I porbably would never have joined that sadistic bitch." Seifer stated, looking into his hands.

"Are you serious?" Zell asked, looking up at Seifer with a small stream of tears running down the sides of his cheeks.

Seifer looked back at him and felt his heart melt. He couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned over and gently brushed his lips against the fighter's. Zell gasped, then started to kiss him back, parting his lips to allow Seifer more access. Seifer moaned and leaned over so that Zell was beneath him on the cushions and he was straddling his hips. Zell wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him closer. **(1)** When they finally broke off Seifer gazed down at the smiling blonde.

"Does that answer your question?"

Zell smirked. "I don't know ... maybe you'll have to answer it again." He said, running his hand over Seifer's cheek.

"Well, i'll answer it in words this time. Yes, I'm serious, I DO love you, and I promise never to betray you. AND if I do, you have bargaining rights to castrate me."

"Great, I love you to, and to prove that _I'm _serious... " Zell lifted his head and pulled Seifer in for another kiss running his tongue over his bottem lip. Seifer moaned and nibbled on Zell's upper lip before pushing his tongue in to explore the warm cavern. Eventually they got up and went to Seifer's room, deciding just to skip dinner for the need to sleep. Especially when it included being wrapped in the eachother. The next few days would be very interesting indeed.

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

**(1) I hate saying " for the need of air " or along those lines ... way too cliche' !**

Syci: Oh thank god thats done! Aren't you proud of me? Am I forgiven? Look at how long that chapter was! Now I can get to some fun stuff!

Zell: Holy crap! took you long enough!

Syci: My internet was down! It took me like a week to get it working again!

Seifer: And I STILL haven't fucked the chicken!

Zell: ( sweatdrop )

Syci: Well ... there's a reason ... hold on and you'll find out.

Seifer: How can i NOT hold on ... I'm the second main character in the story

Syci: True ... READERS - hold on i'll explain everything in the near future! thanks again for everyone who reviewed! Please do so again!

Squall: Yes review ...

Syci: again! you just keep popping up!

Squall: whatever

Syci: Anywho! Reviews peoples! I love them! They make my day every day! I don't even care if you're anonymous! JUST GIVE ME SOME INPUT!


	5. December 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy 8, they did not pay me to do this, you know the drill.

Warnings: Yaoi ... shouldn't look? don't! Can't look? Don't! Wanna flame ... uck such bad karma! Get away from me!

( thanx very much to violet for letting me use that warnings thing )

Syci: Wow, sorry it's been so long. My laptop got a virus and I had to get it repaired. I'm DETERMINED to have this story done by Christmas ... or maybe I'll save the last chapter for christmas day, as my present to you guys!

Zell: Bah, As though you'll be done by then!

Seifer: Even if she IS done by then, she is still making them wait for Christmas day to read the last chapter!

Syci: -Ignores them, whistles to the kill bill theme- wow it's like a freaking monsoon outside, all this wind and rain!

Zell: You and your human world!

Syci: you mean real world, you guys are still counted as humans. ABRAKADUH THUNDER!!! -hides under bed-

Seifer: -points and laughs-

Zell: -hides under Syci under the bed-

Seifer: - points and laughs harder-

( lightening )

Seifer: -runs and hides under Zell and Syci under the bed and starts to cry-

Syci/Zell: - points and laughs -

Syci: Well now that we are all huddled under my bed, with my laptop of course, lets read the chapter! OH AND THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

**December 17**

**Zell's Pov Gradually changes to Seifer's Pov but i don't want to interrupt the story to say that.**

Zell woke and stretched but soon went back to his original position in the comforting strength of Seifer's arms. The taller man stirred a bit and opened his eyes, yawning.

"Yeash, what time is it? It isn't even light out yet." The Gunman asked, stretching up to take a glance at the clock. "That's strange..."

"What?", Zell inquired, rolling over to look. The digital clock that Seifer had on his nightable was completely blank, no numbers showing.

"Hmm, the power must be out, I wonder what did it?" Seifer said, pretty much to himself.

He untangled himself from Zell and went to the window, throwing back the curtains. Zell sleepily followed him and looked outside, opon which he had to restrain himself from having a major jawdrop. For one thing, only one side of the road had the streetlights working, and it also seemed like about 5 feet of snow had fallen during the night.

"Well that certainly explains it." Seifer said, wrapping his arms around Zell from the back, who leaned into the embrace, placing his head under Seifer's chin.

"Yes, but it sure is pretty, I can't wait for tomorrow ... err ... today? So I can see more of it in the daylight." He said, tilting his head up to look at Seifer.

"Hnnn, but now we have a couple of hours to do with what we please." He responded, leaning down to kiss the fighter gently on the lips. Zell looked up at him with a very fake angelic smile.

"Now what could we possibly do in that time?" He asked sarcastically.

"I have an idea." Seifer said as he adjusted his stance and ( suprising the hell out of Zell A.N. oh look! I rhymed! ) hoisted him into his arms bridal style and carried him to the bed. He set him down and crawled up his body to his mouth, where he whispered against his lips. "Do you have any wild guesses?"

"I might." Zell whispered back before leaning up to catch Seifer in a kiss. Said Knight moaned and started to take off Zell's nightclothes as he returned the heated liplock in full force. He started to push the black wifebeater up, revealing inch after inch of toned muscle. He broke off to pull the shirt over Zell's head and began nipping along his jawline, as the fighter moaned and arched into him. He slowly started moving downwards, sucking on the skin of his neck and pulling up redmarks all across his collarbone. He licked a trail down to a coral coloured nipple and began to tease it, he bit into it lightly and Zell gasped and moaned, clutching at the sheets beneath him. "Ah, please S-seif, the other one." He managed to stutter out, letting his head fall back as Seifer complied, using his hand on the other one as he suckled and nibbled on this one.

He eventually started to move down again, kissing a trail to his belly button, and sucked on it for a moment as well, despite Zell's giggles. He went farther and came to the waistband line, which he tantilizingly let a finger slip past and run along the length of the elastic, coming so close to, but not touching the bulge that waited just a few centimetres down.

"Seifer please!" Zell gasped out, now all out fisting the sheets. Seifer smiled a the request and pulled the boxers down to reveal a very needy erection. Seifer grinned devilishly, before leaning down to capture the tip of Zell's cock inside his mouth, sucking as it leaked generous amounts of precum. Zell moaned loudly and tangled his fingers into Seifer's normally neat hair, as he started to take more and more of his length down his throat. Seifer braced his hands on Zell's hips to keep him from thrusting and gagging him, as he began bobbing his head. Zell cried out and squirmed trying to get more of that wonderful throat, but Seifer stopped completely and crawled back up to his head. He kissed him passionately on the lips before kissing his way over to an ear, pressing his lips to it and licking the contours. A hand dropped down and began stroking his erection and he feverishly through his head back and let out a high pitched keening.

"I'm going to make you scream, I am going to fuck you so hard into the mattress that it'll leave a dent, I want to hear every moan and groan and gasp as you writhe under me, I want to see you cum and taste it and make you know that you belong to me." Seifer whispered raspily into Zell's ear.

"Oh yes, yes please Seifer, I'm yours, I'm always yours!" Zell moaned as he ground his hips into him without resignation. Seifer moaned as he undualted against him and he began to take his own cloths off, which was fairly simple since he only wore boxers to bed. Once he got those off, he came back to Zell and kissed him hard on the lips, nibbling on his lower lip as he asked for entrance ( A.N. of two kinds XP ). Zell complied, opening his mouth as Seifer pushed in with his tongue. As they kissed, Seifer took his fingers, slick from Zell's precum, and pushed one through his entrance. Zell gasped at the sudden intrusion but didn't break the kiss, even as Seifer added another finger, and another. As he stretched his fingers apart and loosened the ring of muscle, he brushed against Zell's prostate and he was rewarded with an audible moan, as Zell began to grind against his fingers.

Seifer let him keep going for a while, eventually pulling his fingers out, with a very dissapointed look from Zell, but quickly replaced them with the tip of his cock. He slowly started to push in, giving time to allow Zell to adjust beneath him. He appeared to be doing just fine though, he was rambling under his breath in short gasps, with a look of utter bliss on his face.

Seifer once thought Zell looked angelic. He did now, like a fallen angel grinning all the way to hell, as were his thoughts as he pushed into the hilt. He stayed unmoving so as not to cause any uneeded pain, a very difficult thing, with Zell's walls rippling along his length. After a few moments Zell looked up at him with a gaze full of lust and hunger. "Please Seifer! M-move. I can't hold on much longer!" He rasped. Seifer did as requested and began thrusting into Zell. Together they started panting as the rhythm increased in speed.

"Ah, ah thats good! Thats SO good! Right there!" Zell gasped out as Seifer slammed into his prostate over and over again.

"Like that love?" Seifer panted as he let himself get lost in the feeling of being inside the Fighter.

"Oh, Yes, Sweet mother of Hyne!" Zell screamed raising his hips to meet him, thrust for thrust.

Eventually it becase to much for either man and Seifer increased his speed drastically, reaching down to stoke Zell's untouched member. Both men were moaning loudly and panting as their sweaty bodies moved against eachother. Zell was the first to cum leaning up to kiss Seifer as it caused a ripple of tension to go through his muscles. Seifer gave a few more laggard thrusts before spilling his seed into the Fighter as he was milked dry.

He collapsed on top of Zell as his breathing began to regulate itself again. He planted kisses all over his chest and neck , before coming up to his lips where he paused and asked,

"So?"

"I can't even put into words how great that was and you know it." Zell grinned pressing their foreheads together and looking deeply into Seifer's eyes.

Seifer smiled back and kissed him loveingly on the lips before turning them over and pulling the blankets back over their bodies. Once again wrapped safely in his Knight's arms, Zell suggled up to him, yawning.

"I love you so much Seif," he said to the blonde before closing his eyes and going to sleep, but not before he felt the tightening of arms around him and a whispered, "I love you too Zell. I'm so glad this happened to us."

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Tbc

Syci: AWW Cutesy ending ne? Yes yes I know it was really short, but that is all i'm doing for December 17, so that I can get into some fun stuff on later chapters. ( winks )

Zell: ( winks back )

Seifer: I don't get it

Syci: Yes well, im not going into detail, but expect to be eating some chocolate fondue in the next couple of chapters.

Seifer: mmm I love chocolate, will there be apples?

Zell/Syci: -sweatdrop- LMAO yes there will be 'apples' and mulitple nosebleeds i'm sure.

Syci: Well how was that for a lemon! Considering it's about 2 in the morning here! And Red Stiches, get ready to be glomped by means of ME!! WHEE

Thanx to Red Stiches, Eoko Formerly Known as Hickey, and Zellie Kinneas for reviewing!! Fudge all around!

Ja. mata ne!


	6. December 18

Disclaimer: I don't own them ... sigh ... though Christmas is coming up soon! Anyone?! Please? I'd love you forever! Now wouldn't that be a PERFECT present!

Warnings: Sex, Gay Sex, Descriptive Gay Sex, I don't know why you're here if you didn't already know that.

Syci: Guess who's back, back again!

Zell: Syci's back, here again!

Seifer: ... oh lord.

Syci: Whats wrong with you?! I'm just having a tad bit if fun.

Seifer: Riigghht, now could you just get on with the chapter?

Syci: What if I don't want to?!

Zell: Well your going to have to, or your readers will very likely murder you.

Seifer: He's right you know.

Syci: ACK fine, i'll start the bloody chapter. Btw there is a lemon right off the bat in this chapter, but something else does actually happen later as well for all you anti-lemon peoples

**SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ**

**Zell's Pov again sort of changes to Seifers Pov but who cares?**

The next morning Zell distangled himeslf from Seifer and rolled out of bed, walking sluggishly to the shower. He turned it on hot and waited for it to heat up while he brushed his teeth. The wound in his head had healed up nicely, all that was left was a thin scar about three inches long, thanks to Seifer. Zell smiled at the thought of his love watching over him and caring for him like a nursemaid, but he was very thankful for him and was still devising a way to show him his thanks.

Noting the steam starting to etch it's way onto the mirror, Zell rinsed his tooth brush and hopped into the shower. He loved the feeling of all the sweat and grime rolled off of him ( as well as some other substances ) from the hot pressure of the shower. He just stayed like that for a moment, allowing his hair to get wet and the gel that he used to soften. Then he grapped the shampoo bottle and, using generous amounts, began massaging it into his scalp.

He could just feel it starting to foam in his hair, when he felt another pair of hands join his own and almost leapt out of his skin ( A.N. THE GRUDGE LMAO). He relaxed as he realised that Seifer had joined him and leaned back against his broad chest.

The taller man smiled and continued to shampoo Zell's hair until he looked like he had a white afro, then walked him under the shower head to rinse it out. He did a quick shampoo and rinse of himself before he got the lufa (1) and started to rub Zell down. Zell closed his eyes and moaned lightly as he felt the cloth running over his body. Then he felt a pair of hot lips upon his own and kissed back, running his tongue along Seifer's bottem lip, asking to be let in. The Swordsman obliged, kissing him hungrily and pushing him back against the wall.

Zell let his head fall back and moaned as Seifer began to grind down into him. He smiled against the opposing lips and wrapped his legs around Seifer's waist. He broke off from the kiss and leaned up to lick along the scar running along his lovers face, making Seifer shudder and pull him down to the floor of the shower. Zell gasped as the swordsman began to ravish his body, light kisses to licking, nipping to all out biting, which left little trails of blood running from certain wounds.

Zell loved every second of it, he couldn't tell wether the next contact would be gentle, arousing, or painful and he was in a state of complete sexual euphoria. Eventually he came to the point where he couldn't distern pain from pleasure and was just writhing beneath Seifer, eyes completely glazed over with lust.

This was just what Seifer had been waiting for. He imeadiatly broke off all contact and, lifting Zell with him, stood up and walked out of the shower. Turning it off he grabbed a towl and started rubbing the two of them down before walking them both out of the bathroom and down the hall way for the short distance to their bedroom.

Not short enough apparently , because the moment they hit the carpeted floor of the den, they literally _had _hit it. They were on the ground again, but this time Zell was on top of Seifer and was madly kissing him, wanting to get more of that delicious pain.

Seifer obliged, rolling them over so that his weight was resting on Zell before kissing him hard on the lips, to the point that it was bruising the them. Zell moaned and bucked up into him, grinding their arousals together. Seifer hissed at the contact, barely holding back from flipping him over and pounding Zell into the floor. Eventually giving up control, he used one of his knees to spread Zell's legs.

Seifer placed the tip of his cock at the puckered orifice, slick from precum. He didn't bother preparing Zell, who didn't care at all, he was still craving the pain and pleasure that the Swordsman gave him. He felt it as Seifer began to push in, but the bloody man stopped after only a few inches and using every ounce of his control, leaned up and pressed his lips to Zell's ear.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered raspily, rocking against Zell's ring, but not getting any farther inside.

Zell let out a high pitched keening, not seeming to be able to string together and words, but the sweet torment continued.

"_What do you want love?_" Seifer asked again licking along the shell of his ear.

"Seeiiffer ... pleeaassee!" ,Zell moaned out, as he clawed at Seifer's back, " I - I wa hnt.."

"Tell Me!" Seifer said, barely holding control of himself. He brought a hand up to Zell's organ and felt the hands on his back break his skin as they clawed desperately, trying to communicate through actions. He just left his hand there and didn't pump, waiting for his answer. "Speak!" He gasped out.

Zell couldn't hold back anymore, he'd do anything to get release now. His answer came out in a flood of words. "Please Seifer, fuck me! I want you to fuck me hard into the ground and I want to feel the pain and scream from the greatness of it all !"

Seifer's restraint broke completely and he thrust all the way in, yelling through gritted teeth. Zell screamed and writhed beneath him, eyes ablaze with lust.

"Mo-ove!" Zell rasped, closing his eyes tightly.

Seifer didn't need to be asked twice. Within seconds they built up enough momentum to force eachother to emit throaty moans. Seifer gradually increased his speed, driving them both closer to the edge. Zell's hands were still dragging along his back, spreading the blood along the cut skin, and he was thrashing from the sweet pain Seifer was driving into his body.

The pain and pleasure collided and dispersed and Zell screamed his release as Seifer hit his sweet spot. Seifer yelled as the muscles spasmed around him, pushing him far off the edge and he sang his release in the form of a bite into Zell's shoulder.

Gently he slipped out of Zell and pulled him into his arms, as they panted in the aftermath of their orgasm.

"I'm going to need another shower now, I hope you know." Zell said, resting his head on Seifer's chest.

"Hmm, I have a better idea. Go put on some clothes and meet me back here in 5 minutes." Said Seifer, sitting up and pulling Zell with him into a standing position.

Zell walked down the hallway and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a navy wife beater, grabbing a long black trenchcoat to keep him warm. He walked out and saw Seifer dressed in mostly red and black, leaning against the door.

"Ready?" He asked. Zell nodded and with that they departed out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Zell asked, a bit anxious.

"It's a surprise, don't worry, i'm sure you'll like it." Seifer answered, winding his fingers into Zell's.

They made their way to his motorcycle and Seifer got on first, pulling Zell up behind him. When he was sure Zell was holding on tight enough, he started the bike and sped off.

When he got to a forested road, which was covered with snow, he turned around and asked Zell to close his eyes. Zell, a tad excited, did so. He could feel the rumble and vibrations of the bike and knew they were moving, but had no idea where they were going. Eventually they came to a stop and he felt Seifer get off the bike and pull him off. Then he was walked, for about four minutes, until he was stopped and Seifer covered his eyes with his hands.

"Ok, we're here, one two, three," He said and removed his hands. Zell gasped, they were standing in front of a hot spring, surrounded by trees in a little clearing. There was snow covering the ground around it and steam was rising from the water.

"Do you like it?" Seifer asked from behind him.

"I love it!" Zell said, turning around and kissing him gently on the mouth, warry of his bruised lips.

Quickly, they undressed themselves and jumped in, before the winter cold could attach their exposed skin. Zell sighed as he felt his muscles relax in the hot water. He

half-swam his way over to Seifer, who was sitting on a nature made seat in the hot spring and stood before him in the bellybutton high water. He knew Seifer was looking over his abb and chest muscles, and he took it away from him by sitting down, but it was on his lap so he assumed he was forgiven.

He turned around so that he was facing the same way as Seifer, and relaxed back against the strong chest. He sighed as arms encircled him and brought him into a strong embrace.

"How did you know this was here?" He asked, closing his eyes in comfort.

"I found it once when I was on a mission up here. It was a nice change from the icy rivers so I noted the location, i come back here quite a lot. Did I do good?"

"Yes," Zell answered, looking up to meet a robin blue gaze, "You done good."

With that he closed his eyes and the arms around him tightened. He sighed in pleasure and wondered what he had ever done to deserve something as perfect as this.

**SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ**

Tbc

(1) if you want to know my extremely funny lufa story, please tell me in your review

Syci: LOOK AT THAT! LOOK AT THE FREAKING LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER! Aren't you proud of me?!

Zell: Yes Syci , we're all proud of you.

Syci: That sounded very sarcastic ...

Seifer: It's cuz it was.

Syci: Well that was uncalled for! I'm proud of myself at least.

Squall: Well it appears you are the only one.

Syci: Seriously man, stop popping up, you don't know wut you might be interrupting.

Zell: She means you might walk in on us having sex. Right?

Seifer: Yes, you know sometimes I worry about you.

Zell: Aww I love you too.

Syci: ANYWAYS I appologize for any mistakes in the chapter, and i'm BEGGING YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW!!

Also thanks to Red Stiches, DeadnightWarrior, Zellie Kinneas, Ranchdressing, Adeline, and VampJenna for reviewing chapter 5 !


	7. December 19

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zell or Seifer or any of final fantasy 8's lovely characters, you know it so don't sue me

Warnings: Yaoi, got LEMONS? lol, I'm sure that most of you will want to kill me after this chapter, but it WILL get better, I promise!!

Zell: Why will they want to kill you

Syci: Uh, well, uh s s uh ...

Seifer: Sssyyyciiii? What did you do?

Syci: -COUGH-

Zell: This is going to cause emotional strain on your readers isn't it!

Syci: Well ... Yes, NOW I'LL START THE CHAPTER SO YOU CAN'T ASK ANY MORE QUESTIONS! -lufa story will be posted at the end of it.

PS - -sheepish look- I know I was supposed to finish this BEFORE Christmas, but I'm going to start making tonnes of excuses like, I went to get my fourth month ultrasound and it's A BOY!! I've happy dancing around my appartment and my hubbie is like ?? So i've been spending the month of December Squeeling and glomping family members:D Oh, and if any one has any name suggestions, they would be much appreciated... I was thinking of maybe Kai, or Daemon, maybe Ferion? I'm really into exotic names, and I don't give a rats ass what my husband says, cuz my actual name is kelly, and all my childhood I was wishing that my name was different, and cool.

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Seifer smiled down at his sleeping lover as he gently rolled out of bed. Pulling on a robe, he walked down the hallway into the kitchen where he put a pot of coffee on and started making some french toast.

He knew that as soon as Zell smelled food he would be out of bed and drooling before you could say breakfast. He layed out to plates on the part of the counter with barstools, then fished around for some butter and syrup. After mixing the egg batter and rummaging through the cupboards to get some bread, he finally started to cook the food.

-

Zell woke to the smell of breakfast cooking, and flew out of bed to pull on a pair of boxers. He quietly stalked his way down the hallway, coming across a busy Seifer. He crept up behind him and laced his arms around him from the back. He laughed when Seifer jumped and turned, shouting a him.

"DAMN IT ZELL I COULD'VE FALLEN INTO THE FRYING PAN!" He yelled as he chased him around the kitchen.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T _AND _YOU JUMPED? HAH!" Zell responded, dodging the mock-angry Knight.

The battle continued until Seifer finally pinned Zell against the wall, with both out of breath. Zell gave him a sideways smile and snaked his arms up and around Seifer's waist and shoulders. The Knight glared down at him with annoyance.

"I went through all the trouble of making you breakfast only to have you sneak up behind me and almost light my face on f - mphf !!" Seifer's rant was interrupted as Zell opted to shut him up by kissing him hard on the mouth.

He nibbled at Seifer's bottem lip, making the man gasp, and used the oppurtunity to slip his tongue into his Knight's mouth. As he probed, he shifted slightly and managed to get enough leverage to flip them around and pin Seifer to the wall. Apparently he was going to be the dominant today. Seifer tried futily to gain the upperhand but the moment he made any headway, he was slammed back into the wall.

Zell finally broke off from the kiss and started biting down the side of Seifer's neck and colar bone. The Knight's breathing began to get laboured as he came to a nipple and tugged at it with his teeth. Seifer let out a throaty moan as Zell continued to torment him, nibbling on one and tweaking the other with his hand. Eventually he stopped and came back up to nibble on Seifer's earlobe, while dropping a hand down to his boxers and running a finger over the hemline.

Seifer was all out panting now, beads of sweat were beginning to form on his chest and shoulders, yet Zell continued to tease him. The hand finally dropped down to stroke him inside his boxers, making him throw his head back in ecstasy and thrash in Zell's hold. His fast growing arousal was making it painfully obvious of his need.

"Zell... stop... please!" Seifer managed to gasp out. Zell was shocked, why would he want this to stop?

"Now why would I do that then?" He asked with a slight frown.

"Let me turn the stove off, I don't want to know how long it takes to get the smell of burnt french toast out of a house(1)." Seifer said gazing at his lover. Zell nodded and Seifer moved to the kitchen to turn the stove off, but when he turned around, his mouth was imeadiatly taken again by the Fighter, who pulled him out of the kitchen and down the hallway without breaking the heated liplock.

When they got to the bedroom, Seifer found himself once again shoved up against a wall. Zell broke the kiss a moment to give him a mischevous smile, before pulling down Seifer's boxers completely and kneeling down to suck him off. He used his hands to force Seifer's hips against the wall and gradually took him into his throat.

Seifer hissed and raked his nails across the wall behind him as Zell began to bob his head. He was slowly getting closer and closer to his peak and he wanted it so badly. Zell sensed this and imeadiatly stopped his ministrations, much to the disappointment of Seifer.

He stood once more and pulled them away from the wall and onto the bed, where he started ravashing Seifer's body, licking all of the known sensitive places that came to mind and dipping his head up for a kiss every now and again. Seifer was writhing and panting beneath his skilled body and a sheen of sweat appeared on them both.

"Zell...please!" He managed to gasp out as the Fighter ground his hips down into his.

"Please what?" Zell asked, stopping and lifting himself off so that the only body parts that were touching were his hands on either side of Seifer's ribs.

Seifer tried desperatly to gain back the physical contact, but Zell was too nimble for that. "Pleeeease!!!! I need to you to fuck me Zell! Now!" He cried arching up to try and get some more friction.

Zell smiled and pulled off what little clothes he was wearing. He pressed his mouth to Seifer's ear and whispered, "Turn over," to him. Seifer was too far gone to care, and easliy rolled so that he was on his hands and knees. Zell moved behind him and spread his legs, licking up the crack. Seifer let out a harsh moan and started panting even harder. Zell slipped his tongue past the ring of muscle and sucked at the pucker while he tongue-fucked him.

Seifer could hardly take it as Zell probed him with that hot, moist muscle. He was writhing and moaning, PLEADING at him to fuck him but he just continued to torment him. The Fighter even wrapped one of his hands around his erection so that he couldn't cum. He screamed and thrust his hips back, taking more of Zell inside.

Zell eventually stopped, his own need overwhelming him. He turned Seifer onto his back, who was so aroused his pleading had turned incoherent. Eyes ablaze with lust, Zell started to press his length into him, the saliva providing a fairly good lubricant. Seifer threw his head back and moaned between gasps as inch after inch slid inside of him. When their hips finally met, he opened his eyes and wrapped his legs around Zell's waist. The spiky blonde was now panting as well, and he brought his head down for a kiss. The hot, clenching tunnel around him was making it hard to hold himself back, but he had to give Seifer some time to adjust.

Seifer moaned loudly into the kiss as Zell's stomach pressed to his arousal. He wrapped his arms around Zell's back and pulled him down harder into the kiss, probing the inside of Zell's mouth with his tongue. When he felt like he'd adjusted enough he broke off and and whispered at Zell to start moving. Zell started a slow pace to allow Seifer to adjust a bit more, but the Knight's panting and pleading were to much for him, and his control broke.

"Anng.. oh fuck... Zell...faster, harder, anything, PLEASE!" Seifer yelled clenching his eyes shut as indescribable pleasure sang through him. Zell quickened the pace and had to brace his arms above Seifer's shoulders so that he didn't push him away with each thrust. The Fighter had never seen so much emotion on the man's face, as he panted and thrashed beneath him. It turned him on to no end, knowing that he was the cause of it. The Knight started emitting a low keening in his throat and met him thrust for thrust, sending him even deeper.

"That's it, moan for me Seif!" He said as he sped up and switched the angle of his thrusts to hit that -sweet- spot. Seifer took a few gasping breaths and did just that, reaching a hand down to pump his own length in time. Zell continued to pound into him, making the bed shake. Seifer's other hand cupped behind Zell's head and brought him into a kiss, making his thrusts a bit akward, but neither could care at that point. A few more haggard thrusts and Seifer came, screaming in pleasure. The hot clenching tunnel around Zell's cock spasmed and brought him of the edge, and he buried himself deep in Seifer.

After riding out his orgasm, Zell finally collapsed onto his lover kissing him tenderly, before moving down to nuzzle in the crook of his neck, smiling against his skin. Seifer chuckled at the tickly feeling and rolled them over so he could look down into his eyes. Gingerly, he lifted himself to his feet and tried to make it to the dresser to find some boxers or something, but he was swaying like a drunk. Zell looked up and laughed as he saw his lover clinging to the wall for support. _Made you walk like that huh? I think I like that. _

Eventually he got up and went over to rescue his lover, who leaned on him like he was on the deck of a ship.

"You know this is your fault right?" Seifer said trying once more to walk on his own. He sorta got the hang of it, though his gait was still odd.

"Yes, and proud of it." Zell answered leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the knight's cheek. He leaned over him and grabbed one of the pairs of boxers for himself and walked Seifer down the hallway to the kitchen to start once more, making breakfast. They finished making the french toast and set it out on the plates, immeadiatly gorging into their food. They'd defintetly just burned a lot of calories and they hadn't eaten since yesterday. After inhaling their meal they walked to the bedroom to have a quick shower together and put on some actual clothes.

Seifer was just sitting down on the sofa when Zell walked out with a frustrated expression on his face, and started to dig through the closet.

"Umm... Zell? What are you doing?" Seifer asked as Zell growled, apparently not finding what he was looking for.

"I can't find my gloves.. I know that I had them on yesterday!" He said giving up and plopping down own the couch beside Seifer.

"Hmm, thats odd." Seifer responded, not wanting to let on that it didn't matter since he had gotten Zell a new pair for Christmas. He reached over and pulled Zell down backwards into his arms so that he was resting against him. He felt Zell relax in the hold and snuggle himself down lower. As his lover puzzled over the lost item, he started playing with the spiky locks. He lifted them off of the nape of his neck and pressed his lips to it, sending a shiver through Zell.

"You know I can't concentrate when you do that." Zell said, leaning back into the embrace anyways. Seifer smiled and kissed him on the temple, slowly making his way along the jawline towards his mouth. Gently he pressed his lips to Zell's, who tilted his head back to give him more access. Seifer was starting to deepen the kiss when it suddenly dawned on him and he broke off completly, getting an amused expression for Zell.

"I think I know where they are." Zell straightened and turned to look at him questionly. "You left them at the hotspring I think, cuz you didn't put them in the pile with you clothes, you forgot to take them off when you got in the water so you put them on the edge remember?"

A look of realization washed over Zell and he nodded, rolling of the couch and bending down to get his shoes. Seifer imeadiatly followed suit. They got out the door and hopped onto his bike. Making sure that Zell was holding on tight enough, Seifer sped away. When they made it to the hotspring, Zell hopped off and ran to his gloves, which, though slightly damp from the steam, seemed to be ok. Seifer came up behind him as he pulled them on, flexing his fingers to work out the wrinkles.

"Seifer looked at Zell with an odd expression.. "Do you hear something ... breathing?"

Slowly turning around Zell chuckled lightly, "Well we ARE mammals you know, we do bre- oh.. my... GOD!" He screamed, pushing Seifer out of the way as a claw came tearing down, it hit him slightly on the arm but not badly.

Seifer, coming out of his shock, turned around to find himself face to face with a T-Rexaur. He scrambled backwards, without his gunblade he was pretty much helpless against something like this. The giant beast swung his tail about and knocked Seifer into a nearby tree with a sickening thud.

Zell ran over to him as he slumped to the ground, holding his head up. "Seifer?" No answer. "SEIFER!" He yelled, and the swordsman opened his eyes weakly.

"Zell, behind you!" He coughed out, struggling to get to his feet. Zell turned and saw the monster charging towards him. His anger flared, this thing had tried to kill his lover and he was going to make sure it didn't live to see another day. He charged up his ki, and the moment it came into range he let out his limit break, in a flurry of kicks and punches. As the T-Rexaur reared back trying to escape the powerful blows, Zell called in his mind for Shiva.

_I need a little help here Shiva._

_**I can see that, leave it to me sugar.**_

Zell yelped as he felt her icy power flow through his veins and let loose her magic. A wave of blade like ice crashed through the monster, slicing and tearing to the point that if one of them hadn't already stabbed his heart, he would've just bled to death anyway. He ran back to Seifer who was trying desperatly to stay on his feet, and pulled an arm over his shoulders, allowing the taller man to lean on him for support. Gingerly, he walked the swordsman to the bike and got on in front of him. He started it up and quicky drove back to his home.

Once inside, he took Seifer to his bed and layed him down. He fished around in his first aid back and found a potion, which he managed to get him to drink by tilting his head foreward.

The last thing Seifer remembered before he blacked out was the face of Zell, etched with concern and worry.

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

(1) - I do know, about 2 weeks. I had a little accident and it actually lit on fire, worst thing I have ever smelled in my life! burning egg battered bread.

LUFA STORY

For those of you that don't know what a lufa is, it's that mesh thing that people use in the shower/bath to scrub themselves down. If used with bodywash it does a very good job of making it foam.

Alright so I have this friend called Princess ( He brought a pen to school one day that said princess and the name just stuck) , and he buys this dark blue dollar store lufa. We were at his house, because it was new years eve and we were getting ready to go to a party. He smelled bad from rugby practise so he went to have a shower. When he came out, he was BLUE !! The ink ran from the lufa and turned him into a SMURF. Made all of us laugh until we fell off our chairs.

Now, you'd think common sense would kick in now correct? WRONG about a week later I was at a starbucks and I got a text message from princess, which was read the following:

Princess: 0

Lufa: 2

--

Syci: And here come Syci's funeral

Seifer: Hehehehe , karma chickie, karma, you hurt me, now you die!

Zell: BUT I FINALLY GOT TO BE ON TOP..YEAH!! that should cancel out the other one!

Syci: If only... you'll just have to wait for next chapter to see what happens!! And this one was fairly lengthy too!

Finally, thanx to all who reviewed!!!

HopelesslyxXxLost - wow your name is hard to type, i'm glad you dropped me a review!

MyraHellsing - you should get an account chickie! I can't reply to your reviews! And there is no REAL plot, this is mostly just PWP.

VampJenna - Always with the good inspiration!! 3

**Red Stitches!!!!** - I'm Spelling it right this time!!! You know you always make my day hun!

DeadnightWarrior - -hugs back- Aww thanx!! your making me blush lol!

Ranchdressing- lol, that's good material for a oneshot ... -starts plotting-

Hiroshi-kun - There I fulfilled your wish! Zell got to be on top!

Zellie Kinneas - Yeah, I wanted Seifer to be a sweetie in this one!

--

R & R peoples!! You know how I CRAVE for reviews. Although... I wouldn't know why you were here if you hadn't already done the first R ... leaves food for thought eh?


	8. December 20

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Final Fantasy 8, or it's characters, it all belongs to Square Enix...I think...who owns this? I need to find that game and play it again...

_Warnings:_ Yaoi, Boylove

_Authoress's Note:_ Yes, by now you all hate me, and it's been over a year, but please don't ask why, as I have excuses coming out the wazzoo. Including having my son, Kai Hadrian Merlocke, in march, then having my laptop stolen, and having to go through the stupidness that is house insurance paperwork. However, here's a chapter! I'll try to make it longer.

* * *

December 20th

Seifer woke, feeling as if he had been mauled by freight train. His head throbbed as he winced his way into a sitting position and opened his eyes. It was only then that he noticed the weight on his thigh. Looking down, he noticed the blond fighter curled at his side, with his head on Seifer's lap. He smiled and brought a hand up to trace the black tattoo with his fingertips. He noticed that Zell wasn't wearing a shirt, preferring to sleep in just pajama bottoms, and the impressive muscles were displayed openly before him.

He let his hand drop down move along the taut abs, gently running his nails over a few ticklish spots. He smiled as Zell shifted on his lap at the touch and opened bright blue eyes to look up at him.

"Hey! Your finally awake!" Zell said, groaning as he sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like you used me as a punching bag." Zell snorted as he rolled off the bed and searched for a shirt.

"Well, that's to be expected, though the worst of your bruises have started to heal a bit thanks to the potion you took, and you have been asleep since yesterday." He pulled on a black shirt with a silhouette of Griever on the front in white.

"You still probably have a concussion from hitting that tree, but it should go away in a few days. I had a doctor come over last night and check you out, he said you would be fine." He walked over to Seifer and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to go make us some breakfast", he glanced at the clock, "..Er..lunch...anyways, there are fresh towels in that bathroom in case you want to shower, you do smell pretty rancid."

"Thanks for being so blunt love, I'll remember that next time you're unconscious for a day and a half." Seifer groaned as he struggled to stand with stiff muscles. All he heard in answer was Zell laughing down the hallway.

Seifer smiled as he walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and inspected his bruises while he waited for the water to heat up. There was a large one on his ribs from where he had been hit, and his back was covered in smaller ones, from when he hit the tree, but it seemed they were healing pretty well, some of them had turned the ''healing-bruises-yellow'' color.

After shedding the remainder of his clothing, he walked beneath the warm stream of the shower, sighing as it soothed his stiff muscles. It felt good to get rid of all the dirt and grit from his skin. When he was done, he stepped out and dried himself. He grabbed a pair of loose jeans and pulled them on, not bothering with any underwear. He doubted his clothing would stay on for very long anyway, giving how happy-in-the-pants he was feeling now that he was awake.

He walked to the kitchen, finding Zell making a couple of sandwiches with some soup boiling on the stove. He moved up behind him and slowly wrapped his arms around the fighter's waist, laughing as he jumped. He felt, rather than heard, the growl that made it's way out of Zell, as said man turned around with an accusatory glare.

"Sneak." He said with a frown.

Seifer smiled, "Just a little payback for what you did to me yesterday." When the frown didn't dissipate, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the blond's, who responded by kissing back for a few moments, but Seifer sensed something was wrong. He broke off and looked at the fighter quizzically.

"What's the matter Zell?" He asked, winding his arms more strongly around his waist. He looked into the bright blue eyes and searched for an answer.

"You scared me..." He said, face turning away from Seifer's.

"Just now? Cmon Zell, that's hardly-"

"No, not now, yesterday. I was so scared when you got hurt, but I couldn't do anything! Before the doctor came and said you were alright, I thought I was going to go insane with all my worry! You are the only good thing that's happened to me in years, and the thought of losing you now...I just...can't stand the thought of you gone." His voice broke a bit at the end, and Seifer reached to pull his chin up so that he could look him in the eyes. The moment he saw they were filled with tears, his heart melted a little.

"Oh Zell. I'm sorry I scared you, but you have to understand that I love you, and no matter what, I will always love you." Zell just nodded and wiped tears from his face with the back of his hand. He smiled and whispered a thank you, before pressing his lips firmly to the knight's.

Seifer smiled against the demanding lips and kissed back. He nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, and was quickly granted entrance to the fighter's mouth. He felt a hand drop down to his waistline, and broke off.

"As much as I want to continue this now, I'm starving Zell." Seifer said moving to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He turned around to see Zell smiling with a positively predatory gaze. He felt a shiver run down his back.

"Zell... at least let me eat my sandwich?" His answer came in the form of a plate with a sandwich on it pushed into his hands.

Seifer smirked and sat down at the counter. He literally wolfed down his sandwich, and watched Zell do the same. By the time their dishes were in the sink, they were all over one another.

Zell turned to him and pounced, kissing him hard on the mouth. The fighter's hands tangled in his hair with an almost painful grip as he attacked Seifer's lips with a vengeance. Seifer groaned as the sensations went straight to his groin. This was exactly the way he liked it, a proper battle for dominance, with a hint of violence, and he'd be damned if Zell wasn't one to deliver.

Seifer broke from the kiss and began nipping his way down the open expanse of neck. He growled with impatience when he realized Zell still had a shirt on. Zell seemed to realize this and threw the shirt off so Seifer could have more skin to explore. The knight smirked and yanked the unsuspecting fighter to the floor, re-engaging their kiss. Slowly, he let a hand down to stroke Zell through his pants, and his smirk grew as a loud moan was pulled from the spiky blond.

"Fuck...Seif please." Zell moaned as Seifer unzipped his jeans and started to jack him off. Zell tried to return the favor, but his hands were caught and pulled above his head. He started panting as Seifer stroked faster, and moaned loudly when a set of teeth bit into his neck.

"Not so fast Zell, you just have to take what I give you." Seifer whispered against his ear. He pulled off the fighter's jeans and boxers, tossing them aside. He let his mouth trail down Zell's body, leaving bites and hickeys randomly on his way down. When he finally reached his target he heard Zell's breath hitch. He licked up the whole underside of Zell's cock, before taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard. Zell moaned loudly and panted faster as he was sucked off.

Seifer used his free hand to pull his own pants down enough to free his cock, and grab the small bottle of lube he had stashed in his pocket earlier. He snapped open the cap and put a generous amount on his fingers. He let Zell fall from his mouth as he pushed the fighter's legs apart with his knee. Zell quickly obliged him, spreading his legs and bending one knee. Seifer moaned at the image of Zell spread and ready for him, and placed his slicked fingers at the blond's entrance.

Zell grunted as the first finger penetrated him, but it quickly grew into a moan as he adjusted to the feeling. Seifer leaned up and kissed him gently as he added another finger, scissoring the two. Zell hissed in pain for a split second before crying out as they brushed across his prostate.

"Fuck Seif!" He moaned as he broke from the kiss, closing his eyes against the onslaught of sensation. He barely registered the third finger sliding into him as he bucked his hips up and fucked himself on Seifer's fingers.

Seifer was having a worse time, he was physically shaking with restraint as the beautiful man writhed beneath him. He finally removed his fingers, ignoring the disappointed groan from Zell, and lubed up his cock. He released Zell's hands and kissed him lovingly as he positioned himself and began to push in. Zell moaned loudly against his lips as inch after delicious inch slid into the warm passage. When he was fully sheathed in Zell, Seifer waited for him to adjust, bracing himself on shaky arms as he waited for the go ahead. It took all of his control not to just fuck him hard into the floor as the walls rippled along his length.

Zell moaned as he prostate was stroked hard by Seifers cock. He opened his eyes and saw the sweat on Seifer's forehead from holding back. Wrapping his arms around the strong neck, he licked the bruised lips gently.

"Cmon Seif, fuck me like you want to." Zell said as he placed a quick kiss on his lips before moving his head into the crook of Seifer's shoulder. Seifer immediately complied, pistoning his hips at a fast pace right off the bat. Zell moaned and bit lightly on the strong shoulder as ecstasy shot through his veins from the rougher treatment. Thrust after thrust the pressure built, and Zell began moaning Seifer's name like a mantra.

Seifer was in heaven. He was finding absolute bliss in this body, with this man.

He almost came when Zell bit harshly on his ear and whispered, "Fuck, I need you so bad Seif, let me ride you..." Zell's breath came out in a loud moan as Seifer yanked him hard against his hips and pulled him up so he could roll them both over to reverse their positions. He pulled himself into a kneeling position and held Zell straddled over his thighs.

Zell began to ride him hard as he tried desperately to come. Seifer moaned and wrapped a hand around Zell's cock, stroking it quickly, trying to match the time of his thrusts. Zell's moans became considerably louder at the dual pleasure, but somehow, he needed more.

"Fuck...Seif...it's not enough!" He moaned as he all out slammed himself onto the swordsman. Seifer agreed wholeheartedly, and put his hand behind his knees before dropping to his back. It instantly sent him deeper, and Zell screamed as he came from indescribable pleasure. Seifer came with a growl as the muscles along his length contracted and spasmed.

He felt Zell pitch forward onto his chest, and gently pulled the man into his arms while moving them into a more comfortable position. The momentarily exhausted blond smiled at him.

"I'm quickly become addicted to you Seifer Almasy." He whispered in the afterglow as he snuggled closer into the broad chest.

"In that case, I'm glad to be your fix Zell Dincht." Seifer smiled. He pulled the tired blond into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. He placed him under the covers and joined him for a good catnap.

* * *

Tbc

Well THAT should make up for something? Maybe? Yes? Please R&R? Even if you hate me for being horrible and late and only want to throw tomatoes.

Thank you to all these people for reviewing!!

_HopelesslyxXxLost_

_DeadnightWarrior_

_Red Stitches_

_Hiroshi-kun_

_Zellie Kinneas_

_Ranchdressing_

_Agent Oz_

_EveVoorheesKrueger_

_michi-chibi-chan-san_

_kittykittyfishyflakes_

_Faoiltierna_

_Anna_


End file.
